His Soul to Take
by ScarlingC
Summary: With the position of Vampire Edward's soul constantly being debated, Bella finds herself in a crazy twist of fate where she is thrown in to a world where Edward is mortal...and oblivious to her existance. Will she sacrifice her happiness for his soul? AU
1. Soul

**Hello Lovelies :) I'm back! Here's a new story for you that is helping me get out of the writing rut I have been in. Soon, I will have the other stories updated as well. With so much in my life right now, I won't pretend that updates will be often, but I will try to at least post something every few weeks. **

**Huge thanks to my Beta _andCUT ..._ She is the greatest!  
><strong>

**Please enjoy...**

"Bella, you're absolutely absurd! I'm not hesitant in turning you because I do not want to be with you forever. I'm hesitant because I don't want to damn your soul as mine has been. If I could save your soul, I would."

"How can you not have a soul, Edward? After everything you've done for me and the restraint of going against your nature, how could you not have a soul?" I reasoned with the most stubborn Vampire fiancée in the entirety of history.

"Bella, what I am shouldn't exist. I've killed people; I wanted to kill you when we first met. There's no other place for me but hell." He silently said.

"Then I don't want heaven without you!" I fought.

"Bella, let's talk about this another time. We don't have to decide today." He said, trying to calm me.

"There's nothing to decide. We made a deal that I would marry you and you would change me. No take backs." I muttered, crossing my arms like a petulant child. I began walking towards the door since I was late for the fitting Alice had waiting for me downstairs. "I have to go, Alice is probably waiting."

"Yes, she's threatening to come and get you herself." He chuckled. "I promised I'd be hunting so that I can't sneak peeks of the dress. I will see you tonight, love." He said, ducking down to kiss my forehead before he leaped out the window.

I sighed, still irritated at what seemed to be a constant fight between us… the issue of his soul and mine. He just wouldn't accept that I wasn't willing to be anywhere without him, heaven included.

I endured my fitting, only responding when absolutely necessary. I was afraid to say anything incase my bad temper lashed out at Alice or Esme.

"It's going to be okay Bella. Edward will come around. On the upside, I still see a wedding happening." Alice tried to comfort me as she stuck pins in my dress for measurements.

"You'd think that with his super vampy thinking skills he would come around a lot faster." I complained.

"Stop pouting, it's not cute on someone your age." She teased.

"I'm not pouting!" I said, making it a point to stop jutting out my lower lip like the child I was acting like. "Whatever… Are we almost done? I'm pretty beat."

"Yep, all…done." She said, pinning the last of the fabric. She helped me ease my way out of the dress, making sure none of the thousand pins struck me in the process.

By the time I had washed up and climbed into the enormous fluffy bed in Edward's room, I was only slightly peeved at out earlier argument. I knew that it would take time for him to come around to the idea of having a soul, but I decided to strike up a deal with him that he had to at least pretend in front of me. It was win-win.

I cuddled into the sheets, rapidly falling under. The last thing I remembered before sleep claimed me was the blur or a bronze haired angel humming the sweetest lullaby…

… I woke up to the irritating buzz of my alarm clock sounded from my bedside table. _That's odd_… I specifically remember staying at Edward's last night… Hmm, maybe he brought me home in the night for some reason.

I reached over to turn of the noise and managed to drop it on the floor. Not expecting to hear the loud crash because I had hoped my super fast fiancée would catch it, I jolted awake.

"Edward?" I whispered into the morning light. "Edward, are you here?" No reply. This was definitely odd. Maybe he was still mad about yesterday. That would explain why I'm at home and he's not here. Deciding I would deal with him later, I burrowed my head under the covers again, trying to go back to sleep.

I managed to doze off when Charlie decided it would be a great time to come in.

"Aw, come on Dad. It's 6:00 in the morning. I need sleep." I mumbled, opening one eye to look at him.

"You're going to be late, Bells." He said, raising an eyebrow.

"Late for what? I can't imagine there's much wedding plans that need assistance at 6:00 in the morning. Alice can go at it without me." I said, pulling the covers back over my head.

"What wedding are you talking about?" He asked, confusion coloring his tone.

"Mine, obviously. You can't be opposed to it forever Dad. It's happening whether you refuse to acknowledge it or not." I said.

"And who do you plan on marrying?" Charlie asked, confusion still coloring his tone but I would also detect faint stirrings of humor.

"I'm not going to marry Jake, Dad. I love Edward, and I choose him. You know Jake's out of the picture for good." I said, hurt that he would bring up Jake like that.

"So you're going to marry the Cullen boy? I didn't even know you two were dating." Charlie said, holding back laughter. "Bells, are you… are you sleep talking?" He asked, a small chuckle following his question.

"What? No, I'm not asleep." I said, still confused.

"Are you sure? Because you're not making any sense."

"I'm completely awake!" I said, sitting up again. I went to show him my ring as added proof when I realized Edward's ring was not on my finger. Holy crow, I lost the ring!

"I'll have to say congrats to him next time I see him." Charlie teased again. I started to have a sinking feeling in my stomach. Charlie didn't really have a sense of humor, much less tease. Either he was really going overboard with not accepting the wedding, or something else was going on here.

I took in a mental inventory of my room and noticed that things were a bit off. The picture if Edward and I at graduation was nowhere to be found, as well as the dress Alice had hung up on my door for the Bridal shower tomorrow. I turned my head and saw my English and Spanish books on my desk. I thought I had turned those in when I graduated. The sinking feeling started to grow.

"Umm… Dad. Wh-what will I be late for again?" I stuttered, afraid of the answer I had a feeling was coming.

"School, Bells. You really are out of it today, aren't you?" He said, eyeing me more seriously. "You feeling okay, maybe you need a day off?" He offered.

"School…" I let the word register. If I was still in school, then it meant that I wasn't engaged yet. It also meant that the war with Victoria hasn't happened. I shuddered, feeling the fear that my current position put me in. "You know what dad; I think I was still half asleep earlier, sorry about my little episode." I said quickly. "I'm good to go to school; I'll be down in a minute."

I quickly got dressed and put on what minimal makeup I owned. Within 10 minutes, I was in my truck driving to school. I needed to see Edward now, and tell him what was happening. Whether we knew each other or not in this twilight zone, I knew his secret. He had to listen to me. He had to help me figure out what crazy dream this was so that I could end it. He and Alice had to help me. I'm sure Alice already saw me coming, so I wouldn't be surprised if they were waiting for me in the parking lot.

I pulled in, not really caring that I almost hit Tyler's car. I jumped out of the cab, half expecting to be rushed by Alice and Edward, when I noted that they were nowhere to be found. Instead, I saw the Volvo parked next to a fancy yellow Porsche. What I saw next was even more surprising… an Angel with bronze hair surrounded by a group of fawning girls and eager boys, and a tiny pixie sitting on the hood of the Porsche with her own clique surrounding her.

What. The. Hell?

Something seriously weird was going on here, and I was determined to find out.


	2. Strangers

**Here is the next chapter, hope you all like **

**Thank you soo much to my beta**_**andCUT**_**, you are amazing!**

**SM owns all.**

**Please drop a review to let me know what you think**

_What I saw next was even more surprising… an Angel with bronze hair surrounded by a group of fawning girls and eager boys, and a tiny pixie sitting on the hood of the Porsche with her own clique surrounding her._

_What. The. Hell?_

_Something seriously weird was going on here, and I was determined to find out._

I took in a large breath, slowly exhaling as I made my way over. _Everything will be fine, you'll see. It will all work out,_ I chanted to myself. The sinking feeling in my stomach was growing the closer I came to Alice and Edward. My fists were clenching and unclenching, becoming clammy with my anxiety. _They have to help, they have to know what's going on, _I prayed. I finally stood behind Edward, taking in one more breath before I tapped his shoulder.

The worst that could happen is that we're not dating yet, but once I get back to my life, it will be a moot point.

I very gently tapped his shoulder, wondering why he hadn't smelled my scent yet to know I was behind him. Edward turned around and what I saw made me stumble back a couple of steps.

"Hello, can I help you?" He asked, smiling my favorite crooked smile. It was him, but he was different. Gone were the dark circles under his eyes and the pale features of his face. His eyes, once golden, were the most vibrant shade of green I had ever seen. Edward was human.

This changed things.

"You…you're….What the heck?" I stumbled, mostly talking to myself at this point.

"I'm sorry…?" He said, obviously confused at my random mumblings. I cleared my throat, realizing that I needed to get a clear sentence out.

"Edward? Edward Cullen?" I asked, trying to confirm it was really him. Despite being human, Edward did look different. Younger somehow, and not so serious. He has a genuine playfulness behind those emerald eyes.

"Yea, that's me. I'm sorry, do I know you?" He asked, his eyes trying to figure out if they knew me. He wasn't by any means rude, but it stung to know that he had no idea who I was all the same.

"Um, I'm Bella. Bella Swan." I said, hoping this would jog his memory.

"Oh, the chiefs daughter! I heard you transferred in. Sorry I haven't met you yet, schools pretty crazy right now with football season and all." He smiled politely. But that was all, it was just polite; there was no lust, no craving burning desire behind any of it.

"It's okay… I was just wondering if…uh…wondering if you knew where Alice was?" I asked, knowing full well that she was sitting on the next car over. I wanted to ask so badly for his help, but obviously with this being Human Edward, what could I expect? He wasn't a Vampire, he didn't know about that world.

But Alice might… I remembered a conversation that I had with Alice about her past. She had visions before she was turned, that was the reason she was placed in a mental institution. Maybe she saw me coming still. It was a small chance, but it was something.

"Yeah, she's right behind you." He said, pointing over my shoulder, looking at me as though he were embarrassed for my awkwardness.

"Thanks… I'll see you around?" I said, more like a question than anything.

"Sure. See you Bella Swan." He said, smiling one more time before turning back to his fan club. I noticed Jessica Stanley and Lauren among them. Some things never change, I thought as I chuckled to myself.

I walked over to where Alice sat, perched on the hood of the Porsche. I felt a bit more comfortable this time, knowing what to expect. It still blew my mind that Edward and Alice were human, but I comforted myself by thinking that things would be back to normal once I figure this mess out.

"Hi Alice. " I said, smiling at the tiny pixie. Her hair was still short, but with violet eyes staring up at me and naturally rosy cheeks. She was different too, but still the same Alice.

"Um… HI." She said, smiling awkwardly to me. "Have we met?" She asked worriedly, as though fearing she might have forgotten.

"I was hoping you could tell me… I'm Bella Swan." I said, hoping that some spark of recognition would appear.

"The chief's daughter! Oh now I definitely remember!" She said while her face brightened as she leapt off her car. "I've been waiting a long time for you." She playfully scolded.

"You have? That's a relief. I was beginning to think I lost my mind." I said, thankful that Alice knew who I was. Yes! She can help me now, she saw me coming.

"Of course, my dad told me that you were moving here and I've been excited ever since. Do you know how boring the same scenery gets after awhile?" She said, looping her arms through mine as we walked past all the boys fawning after her, Tyler and Eric among them.

My heart sank as I realized that Alice hadn't seen me coming, she just heard it from her dad… Maybe she didn't have her visions?

"I can imagine…" I said half heartedly, becoming upset that the two most important people in my life have no Idea who I am.

"We're going to be the best of friends Bella… I can just feel it." She smiled, leading me into the hallway. "Well, class is about to start. Find me at lunch, we'll talk." She said, winking at me as she walked away.

Well this was a monumental disappointment. Edward didn't know who I was, and it didn't seem like he cared. Alice didn't seem to know me either, but at least seemed to want to try to. Neither one obviously knew about the supernatural, so I would find no help in finding out what was happening. I would have to look elsewhere for help. The one bright shining star I could see in this darkness was the fact that they were both human. Humanity was something I knew Edward would trade anything for. I was happy to have a chance to see them both as humans, but ached to back in my life where he loved me. It physically hurt to know that he was here, right in front of me as a human boy, but I had no claim.

I walked slowly to my old locker, hoping it was still mine. It was. I grabbed my books, remembering my old schedule. Based on the books I had, it seemed like I was back in junior year. Great. I slowing made my way to English, numb to the fact that the last bell had already rung and I was going to be late.

Just as I was a few paces away, I stopped, mentally slapping myself. What the heck was I doing? Was I really going to class while my life did a total Twilight Zone? I quickly spun on my heel and ran to my truck, amazed that I made it without falling.

I drove back to town, hoping that the drive would clear my head. I pulled over at the one and only diner, deciding that I needed solid food in my stomach before I threw up. Not thinking about the complications if someone recognized me, I walked in and sat down at an empty booth in the back of the diner. I placed my forehead in my hands, sinking into the booth seat even farther.

"What can I getcha honey?" An older and plump, yet friendly, waitress asked, standing next to me.

"Just some coffee please… and eggs. Two eggs scrambled with toast on the side." I asked.

"Not a problem. We'll get that right out for you honey." She said, smiling and turning away. Her name was Paulette, as her nametag proudly proclaimed.

I sat, putting my head in my hands again, wishing this head ache would just go away. I vaguely realized Paulette bringing me my coffee and eggs. I mindlessly ate my toast and eggs, eating more for the sale of eating than being hungry. After I was done, I still sat, just staring out the window trying to figure out my next move.

It was during this thought process that I heard someone plop themselves in front of me.

"Rough time?" He asked, the sound of this voice like a wind chime, beautiful and clear. I slowly turned, expecting to see the dark circles and black eyes I had become accustomed to. Instead, I saw just a normal guy sitting there, probably in his mid twenties, striking blue eyes, black hair and light skin, almost with a glow to him.

"You could say that." I said, wondering why this stranger was sitting here.

"Want to talk about it?" his wind chime voice asked.

"It's complicated." I mumbled.

"I'm sure I can keep up, Bella." He said, causing my head to snap back to him.

"How do you know my name?" I demanded, fear starting to creep into my voice.

"I know everything about you, Bella. I know you're confused. I know this isn't your reality. And I also know that you're engaged to a Vampire, who seems to not have any clue about you here. Am I hitting close to home yet?" He asked nonchalantly, sipping my coffee that he took from my side of the table.

"Who are you?" I asked, becoming more and more confused by the second. What is this bizarre world?

"I'm the person who can make it all go back. Back to the way things were, back to your engagement." He said, looking me straight in the eye. "There's a catch, of course."

"You… You did this? Why?" I asked, shock filling my whole being.

"I have my reasons. Are you willing to hear my proposal?" He asked, raising his eyebrows at me, waiting for my answer.

"What do you want? How can I get my life back?" I begged.

"It's a simple matter of choice. I can set your life back to the way things were right now, this second even. Or, we can keep you here and see how you fare."

"What's the catch? You said there was a catch."

"Well, you've seen Edward recently. I doubt it has escaped your notice that he's human. He seemed quite happy, popular even, and accepted among his peers. Another point of interest is that he has quite the steady pulse. Some may even say he as a soul." This man with the striking blue eyes explained to me, almost as if I were an idiot. He spoke very slowly and arrogantly, as if he knew he held all the power, which he did.

"Yes, I noticed." I said. "And…?"

"Are you willing to trade that for your happiness? Are you willing to risk his humanity and soul to be happy again? You know, there's a chance he may be soulless as a vampire, all humanity lost. Are you willing to risk it for your own selfish happiness Bella?" He asked, a slight smile playing on his lips.

"I… I don't understand. Edward has a soul, as he is, as a vampire. I know it!" I said.

"Are you so sure? Are you confident enough that you're willing to gamble it? Willing to gamble his soul? You of all people know how much it eats at him."

I sat in silence, feeling lost. This strange man began to smile, obviously feeling victorious.

"So, what do you choose… Your happiness or his soul?" The man with the blue eyes asked...

**Please read and review :)**


	3. Redux

**Here is the next chapter, hope you all like **

**Thank you soo much to my beta **_**andCUT**_**, you are amazing!**

**SM owns all.**

**Please drop a review to let me know what you think**

_"So, what do you choose… Your happiness or his soul?" The man with the blue eyes asked..._

I sat in the shower as the water rolled off my back contemplating this question. What would I choose? I couldn't gamble his soul, not if I truly loved him. But could I really go on without him? I didn't think so.

I silently wept in the shower, knowing that there would be no way for Charlie to either see or hear me. I probably sat there far too long, but Charlie was usually good about not noticing these things. Eventually I did get up and pull myself together, only to resume the crying once I was warmly tucked away under my covers in bed.

Why couldn't I decide which was more important? If I were Edward, there would be no question that he would choose my soul, but I was more selfish than that. But I didn't want to be selfish; I wanted to be someone who deserved him.

I argued with myself for hours, not once coming to a final decision. I tried to see it from every perspective, but each time I always lost. Either I would end up broken hearted, or guilty beyond relief. I eventually fell asleep for a couple of hours before my alarm went off for school. Groggily, I rubbed my eyes and stared at the ceiling while I remembered what I had finally decided. I would stay here in twilight zone Forks and try my best at winning over the human Edward's heart. I'd done it before while I he was a vampire, how hard could it be?

I jumped up from my bed and walked to the bathroom, determined to make something of myself today. I was going to attempt to add some sort of curl to my hair, like the few times Alice had done it. Setting the curling iron on my bathroom counter, I set out back to my room to find what makeup I had. After stubbing my toes, breaking a nail, and sufficiently whacking my knee on my bed frame, I found a tube of pink lipstick that Renee had bought for me claiming it was color, unopened mascara, and a shimmery gold and brown duo shadow that Renee had lost last year. As I walked back to the bathroom and chuckled at my pitiful findings, I thought of how I needed to visit the store for more makeup.

I stood in front of the bathroom mirror, trying to see what to do first. I decided to use the gold shadow and lightly on my eyes and used the darker brown to give a shadowy effect. After dusting off the extra that fell everywhere possible, my cheeks getting the most of it, I brushed on a few coats of the mascara. I examined my work in the mirror, smiling at myself. It seems I did learn a thing or two from Alice. I picked up the lipstick, remembering something I saw on TV. I dabbed some on my cheeks and blended until I had a faint blush, not that I really needed anymore help in that department.

After another 20 minutes burning my finger tips while trying to curl the ends of my hair, I retreated to my room for the perfect outfit. Thanking the gods that I brought the clothes Renee had bought me before I left Arizona, I grabbed a pair of skinny jeans that still had the tags attached. I struggled to get them on, but once they were, I put on a fitted oatmeal colored Henley that she bought me as well. Not seeing any ballet flats anywhere, another fashion staple Alice always said I needed, I decided to just throw on my converse. Oh well, at least the majority of my outfit was Alice approved. I then fished out the black pea coat Renee has insisted I bring and was ready to go. I ran down stairs and grabbed a pop tart, kissed Charlie's cheek goodbye and ran out to my truck.

I made it to school in record time, anxious to get this show on the road. Step one of 'Operation: Win Over Human Edward' was in full swing as I made my way to my locker. I followed my schedule and by the time lunch came around, I was ready to win over Alice. Alice was crucial in phase one of my plan. Not only did I miss her friendship and crazy, yet endearing, personality, but she was my direct link to Edward. If I had any chance of being around him outside of school without seeming like a stalker, I needed Alice.

I quickly fluffed my hair and straightened my shirt as I made my way over to where Alice was munching on what looked like carrots and flipping through a magazine. Surprisingly I found her alone, noting that her entourage from yesterday was stilling elsewhere.

"Hi Alice, it's me, Bella. How's it going?" I asked, placing my lunch in front of me and sitting down at her table.

"Oh…Hey, Bella, just looking at the latest celebrity gossip. I never saw you at lunch yesterday?" She asks, and I blanked before remembering she had asked me to come and talk to her yesterday before I had ditched.

"Well, um… yeah, sorry about that. I got kind of sick and I had to leave early. So, I know this is kind of weird to you since we don't really know each other too well, but I was wondering if you'd like to go shopping some time? You see, I wasn't really sure what to pack for when I moved to Forks, and now I'm seeing that I really need to add to my closet. Do you think you'd be interested?" I asked, mentally crossing my fingers that she'd jump at the bait.

"Are you kidding me? Of course I'll go shopping with you! Don't take this the wrong way or anything, but I've been dying to do a makeover on you since I first saw you yesterday. I mean, you definitely have the potential, but with the right fit of clothes and shoes, we'll have the boys eating out of the palm of your hand." Alice excitedly states. "How about I come over to your house later so that I can see what exactly we'll have to find?"

"Sounds perfect!" I say, trying to give a persuasive excited smile. "So, uh, why is no one sitting here? I mean, there were tons of people outside with you yesterday…." I trailed off, hoping I didn't offend her.

"Oh, it's perfectly normal. Since you're new, I will fill you in. Edward, my brother and I, moved here with our parents and brother Emmett a couple of years ago from Alaska. We didn't know anyone, so we sat here. Since then, a few people tried to sit here, either Emmetts football buddies, of Edwards harem of wannabe girlfriends, but no one ever stays very long." She says, shrugging her shoulders while nibbling on another carrot.

"I hope you don't mind me asking, but what about your friends?" Clearly remembering guys and girls surrounding her yesterday at her car.

"I don't have any here, well, aside from Edward and you." She says, smiling broadly at me. I blush at the compliment and wonder whether to wait until later to ask her why when Edward appears at the table, balancing books and his lunch.

"Hey, Alice, yo-…Oh, the chief's daughter is here… Hi Bella, I'm Edward. I think we met yesterday." He says with a smile, extending his hand for me to shake.

"Hi, nice to meet you again." I say, shaking his hand and reveling in the warmth of it.

"What were you about to say Edward?" Alice asks.

"Oh, right, well guess who just asked me to join their band." Edward asks Alice, with a hint of humor in his voice.

"I told you Mike was going to ask you, but you didn't want to listen." She says, wagging a carrot at him.

"I know, I know. I should learn by now to never bet against you. It's your fault in the first place for saying I know piano. Why anyone would want to add a piano to their garage band is beyond me." He laughs, shaking his head.

I sat and enjoyed lunch with Alice and Edward, laughing while Alice poked fun at her brother. Edward took it in his stride, clearly used to her mockery. Soon enough, the bell rang for us to go to our next class and Alice had to rush off to Art.

"So what class do you have right now?" Edward asked, trying to make conversation.

"Biology, and you?" I asked, knowing full well that it was Biology as well.

"The same. You want to walk together?" I nodded, thinking that this was the perfect opportunity to keep talking to him.

"You know, it was really nice to see Alice with someone today, thanks for that." He said, smiling at me.

"I like her; she's quirky and so full of energy. I don't see how someone can not like her." I said honestly.

"It's not that people here don't like her, but it's hard to explain. Alice sees the world differently than most. She's very honest and so full of heart that she doesn't accept when others aren't the same. She doesn't want friends that use her for our money, or the worst is when people befriend her because they try to get to me or our brother. That's what happened at our last school and it really affected her. So it's not as though the kids her don't want to be her friend, but it's because Alice is just very particular in who she lets in." He says, looking at me seriously. "That's why it was nice to see someone sitting there with her today.'

"Wow… I didn't know. Thanks for sharing that with me, I know you didn't have to." I said, feeling a tinge of guilt, knowing that I was trying to get to Edward that way too.

Edward walked into Mr. Banner's class; I hesitated as I watched him go. I decided there that if I was planning on staying in this reality with the human Edward and Alice, then I would do my best to earn them the old fashioned way. I would not deceive their trust by using Alice to get to Edward. I would just have to rely on my natural charm, or lack thereof, to get back the love of my life.

**Please Read and Review :)**


	4. Cactus thief

**Here is the next chapter, hope you all like!**

**Thank you soo much to my beta andCUT, you are amazing and thanks for the idea ;) **

**SM owns all.**

**Please drop a review to let me know what you think**

"I'm. So. Exhausted." Alice dramatically sighed as she fell on my bed, arm lazily covering her eyes. "When you said you had a lot to shop for, I didn't think you were serious."

"I told you I wasn't much of a shopper back home." I mumbled, slightly embarrassed by the amount of work that we had to put in to update my wardrobe.

"True, I was warned," she laughed.

"Thanks again for going to Port Angeles with me, it was really nice of you to drop your plans like that," I said, whilst unpacking my new clothes.

"No problem, I needed some girl time anyway. You wouldn't believe how boring it gets with two brothers at home."

I look back at Alice, sitting cross legged on my bed while playing with a stuffed bear from my childhood, and I suddenly wonder where Jasper is in this universe.

"So what about boyfriends… I'm sure there's someone special that you haven't mentioned yet, am I right?" I ask, hoping that something stays the same from my past.

"Nope, none. I don't know, it's like I feel I'm waiting for someone, I just don't know who yet. It's weird, I know, but I feel as though my someone is still out there somewhere." She shrugs and smiles.

"It's not weird; I think it's your mind trying to tell you that your soul mate is out there, just that you haven't found him yet." I offer, internally smug that I know Jasper is the one she's waiting for.

"Hmm… I never thought of it that way before, but I like it! I'll have to tell Emmett that next time he makes fun of me."

"So you have an older brother named Emmett? Does he live here in Forks?" I ask, anxious to hear news about him.

"He's up in Seattle at the University. He's currently breaking hearts by deciding to settle down with the most high maintenance woman I've ever seen. Her name is Rosalie, and despite her killer fashion sense, that woman is a piece of work. But hey, if she can get Emmett to settle down, then I support her," Alice laughs, and I smile at the warmth in her voice at describing her family.

"How about your parents, what are they like?"

"Well, I think you already know my dad is a doctor, the best in the area. And my mom is an interior decorator. They're actually our step parents; we were all adopted at a really young age. Carlisle was the doctor that helped us after the accident, but our parents didn't make it. Esme couldn't have kids, so they adopted all three of us. It was the most selfless thing anyone I know has ever done and I'll always love them for that."

"Wow… I'm really sorry to hear about your parents, but that is really amazing of them to take all of you in." I said, giving her a hug, shocked at the turn of events in this reality.

"Enough about me, what about you? Why'd you move to Forks? It's not exactly tourist capital of the world."

"Well, my mom remarried and I wanted to give her and her new husband some space to enjoy the honey moon stage. It works out, since I haven't really spent too much time with my dad growing up, and now I get that chance before heading off to college."

"So basically, you left your entire life and friends just so that your mom can be happy? Because let's be honest, fishing with your dad in the middle of a town that never stop raining is not a good excuse. I'm not buying it." She says, crossing her arms as she lifts her eyebrow.

"You're right, it definitely wasn't my first choice, but if it made my mom happy, then why not? Besides, I didn't leave anyone behind when I left Phoenix."

"No friends or boyfriend?" She prodded.

"No, no friends. I was kind of a loner, since I never really seemed to fit in. And definitely not a boyfriend. A book worm with no tan is not really a hot commodity in Phoenix," I laugh.

"Hmm…. Well that status is definitely going to change while you're here. I don't think you noticed just how many guys were checking you out today. Eric, Tyler, and Mike for starters." She said, smiling at me mischievously. "I say go for Mike, it will royally piss Jessica Stanley off."

"I think that I will definitely _not_ do that," I laugh. "What's wrong with Jessica?"

"Nothing, I'm just tired of cleaning up her drool when she's around my brother. Plus, she has the nerve to string along poor Mike while she's at it."

"Thanks for the warning." I say, knowing all too well the type of girls Jessica and Lauren are.

An hour later I find myself parked outside of the Cullen's home dropping Alice off.

"Thanks for the invite Bella; I had tons and tons of fun today!"

"I had a blast too Alice. Here, I'll help you get your bags inside." I said, opening my door and ready to climb out.

"You don't have to; Edward's already on his way over to help." She says.

Hearing Edwards name makes me stumble, and before I know it, I'm balancing myself on a pile of loose rocks that I managed to park near, trying to stay standing. Just when it looks as though my lack of balance is about to win, I feel a pair of strong hands steady me and help me onto solid land.

"You okay there? I thought you were about to fall to your death for a second." Edward chuckled.

"I'm fine, thank you. It's just my luck that I manage to walk into the one tiny patch of loose rock in your yard. It's like I'm a magnet for disaster. That would have really cut up my knees too." I states, looking back at the pile of rocks.

"Yes, it definitely would." He says, looking me over.

"Well, it looks like I'm gonna be dragging all of these bags up myself. See tomorrow Bella." Alice calls from over her shoulder, already halfway up the drive.

"Shouldn't we help her?" I ask, already beginning to go after her before Edward catches my arms and I stop.

"Nah, she'll be fine. The exercise is good for her." He smirks, and I can't help but notice my heart skip a beat at my favorite smile. "By the amount of bags she's carrying, and the look of sheer exhaustion on your face, I take that it was a long day in Port Angeles?"

"I didn't think something so small could have that much energy. It was like pouring water on a Gremlin." I say, rubbing my temples. I looked up and smiled at him to let him know I meant it lightly, and I was happy to find him smiling back at me.

"That's Alice for you. So what would the Chief do if you were a little bit late? Send out the search and rescue team?" He teased, no doubt poking fun at my knack for trouble.

"No, of course not… Well, I should probably call him to let him know I'll be a little late just in case." I said nervously fingering my phone.

"We wouldn't want the Chief to worry." He smirked.

"No, we wouldn't." I said. "But you know… I'm a teenager; I'm practically expected to be late." I say, trying to sound nonchalant.

"In that case, want to see something?" He asks, holding his hand out for me to take.

I fidget under Edward's stare as he awaits my answer, my body not immune to the fact that a very human Edward is leaning against my truck in a _Rebel without a Cause_ sort of way, with his hand out stretched for my own. My cheeks flushed as so many tempting thoughts ran through my mind, and I mentally have to snap at myself to remember that he isn't mine anymore. _Get a grip Bella! He's not in love with you in this reality._ Resigned, I run a hand through my hair and smile at him, hoping that it's enough of an answer for him. I place my hand in his as he helps me over the mound of rocks that I had parked next to, and follow him to the side of the house.

"It's just over here; I thought that you might like to see this." He says, pointing to an oddly shaped protrusion sticking up from the ground in the middle of a small flower garden.

"Is that…. Is that a _cactus_?" I asked, wondering why of all the places in Forks, a cactus would be growing here.

"Yeah… it's a funny story really…" Edward laughs before continuing. "A couple of years back, my mom found this dying a slow death in Charlie's station, so when he wasn't looking, she snatched it and brought it back here to revive it. Little did we know that it was a gift from his daughter until we found the handmade card practically buried in the roots." He laughed lightly, and I couldn't help but laugh at the ridiculousness of the story too. "Later, she anonymously sent the card back to him, and my brother Emmett decided to send it with a note saying that the cactus was in a better place."

"You're kidding right? Your mom seriously goes around kidnapping plants that daughters give to their fathers, and then keeps them?" I teased, still laughing from the absurdity of the situation.

"Not just plants, furniture too. You won't believe the stuff she finds just driving around. I swear, if she wasn't so good at what she does, I'd say she's crazy. But, I have to say, she can definitely make anything old and used into something beautiful."

"Hmm, she'll have to help me turn Charlie's house into something then. Right now, it looks like an ad for _Fishing Monthly_." I say, grimacing at the thought of Charlie's lack of décor. "Well, it's pretty late; I think I should probably go home before it gets any later."

"Yeah, that's probably is a good idea since it's a school night and all. I'll walk you to your truck." Edward says, following me to the driveway.

"Thanks again for saving my knees, they are very grateful." I smile, climbing into my truck.

"No problem, tell them I'll be happy to help anytime… Goodnight Bella Swan." Edward says, and closes my door for me.

I raced home, relived that I beat Charlie to the house. I walked up the stairs to my bathroom and washed up for bed. Once I'd changed and gotten my teeth cleaned and my hair brushed, I dragged myself to my room, looking forward to sleep. With what little energy I have, I turn off the lights and crawl under the covers, snuggling into my pillow.

_Dammit! I forgot to set my alarm._ I groaned, and turned over to set my alarm when I came face to face with striking blue eyes, jet black hair and skin so white, it glows. Then I screamed

**Please Read and Review :)**


	5. Zombies

**Here is the next chapter, hope you all like! I'd like to hear what all of you think will happen next, maybe I'll work it in... Who knows ;)**

**Thank you soo much to my beta andCUT, you are amazing and thanks for the extra help on this chapter, kudos to you :) **

**SM owns all.**

**Please drop a review to let me know what you think**

_Dammit! I forgot to set my alarm. I groaned, and turned over to set my alarm when I came face to face with striking blue eyes, jet black hair and skin so white, it glows. Then I screamed_

"Jumpy much, Bella?" The man with the striking blue eyes purred in a silky voice, as he placed himself on the bed next to me.

"What are you doing here? You almost gave me a heart attack! You don't just sneak into someone's room and act so blasé about it. I mean, really… Hasn't anyone ever told you how creepy that is?" I angrily exclaim.

"Hmm… no one's ever called me creepy before. Charming, devastatingly handsome, maybe, but not creepy. That's a new one…" He trailed off with an amused smile.

"What are you doing here?" I hissed, wanting him out of my room and slightly afraid to find out how he got in here.

"Keep calm, Bella Swan. I'm not going to hurt you. If I wanted to do that you'd be in pain now, wouldn't you?" He breezily stated, examining his cuticles. I didn't respond; I only lifted the covers higher to cover my body. "I came to see if you've made a decision yet. Ready to head back to being engaged to dreamy brooding Edward?" He eyed me with a smile, and I couldn't help but notice a devilish glint in his eye.

"I'm going to try and make things work out here. "

"Really? You honestly believe you have a shot of winning your life back?" He asked, not harshly or condescendingly, but instead curious. It sounded like this isn't the usual answer he receives.

"Honestly, yes. I think I have a fair chance at winning him over again."

"Interesting, very interesting. Well, I am intrigued to see how you fare, and good luck to you," he stated, getting up from my bed. "Before I go, I feel that I should tell you that fate has a mysterious way of working. If a person is meant to be something or someone, it's only a matter of time before fate catches up no matter how far you try to run. Keep that in mind, little Bella. You may find your beloved Edward's soul has a fate of its own…" He began to walk away towards the hallway, leaving me with only more questions.

"Wait… wait! What do you mean, I don't understand…" I questioned.

"You will in time." He turned to go again, and I stopped him once more.

"At least tell me one thing," I said as he paused, looking at me to continue. "What is your name?"

"My name… I haven't had to use it in so long it's all but forgotten, but you may call me what I most often hear from my…client's lips in reference to me…" He trailed off, a smile on his lips.

"And what would that be?"

"Bastard. Or my favorite… Trev. It's short for Trevor." He chuckled.

"Really? You want me to call you Trev? What's the story with that?"

"My last customer was taunted by a Trevor in all of her realities. She despised that name almost as much as she hated the man. She gave me a nickname and used to call me Trev if that tells you anything." He smirked.

"Right… so basically you're not my friend. You won't help me. And I better watch my back?" I asked, my voice wavering slightly at the end.

"I am neither partial, nor impartial to you. I don't make the rules Bella, you do. You determine if this whole situation works out in your favor. Now, I really must be going." He said and walked into the hallway, closing the door behind him. I jumped out of bed, not finished with my questions for him and opened the door expecting to see him walking down the stairs, only to find them empty.

"What the heck?" I mumbled, looking for any evidence that he was here as I walked back to my bed and fell asleep to the sound of nothing…

The next day, I was dressed one of the new outfits Alice and I bought, my hair blown out the way that she showed me, and my face sporting some carefully placed make up to look like I naturally had a smoky eye and flushed lips. All in all, it was a long morning, 2 hours to be exact, just to impress Edward and I dearly hoped it paid off.

"Wow, Bella, you look amazing, if I may say so myself. I wonder who helped you do your hair like that; you must give me her number!" Alice winked and smiled as I walked over to where she was seated on her Porsche.

"Thanks for helping me last night, you're a miracle worker," I said, shrugging.

"So, who are dressed to impress for today? Mike, maybe?" She asked, nudging my rib cage.

"Not after the news about Jessica. I definitely do not want in on that drama." I laughed.

"Ooh, I know. Tyler, right? He definitely has that whole surfer vibe thing going on."

"No thanks. I've seen how that kid drives and I don't think I want to get run over on my first date." I added a mental 'literally' to the comment.

"Hmm… who then?" She asked, her eyebrows merging together thoughtfully.

"Trust me, you don't want to know, and I'm not bringing you into this. Come on, we're going to be late," I said, trying to nudge her towards class.

"Oh. My. God. How could I not have seen this earlier?" She stated, eyes wide, and I suddenly worried that she knows it's all for Edward. "It's Mr. Banner isn't it?" She exclaimed.

"What? No… No way. That's, just like, ugh!" I said, throwing her a look as if to say she's crazy.

"He's cute, in an older teacher sort of way. I just thought because Edward said you seemed very happy in Biology yesterday. He thought maybe you liked someone in the class. Weird, huh?"

"Yeah… Weird…" I trailed off. Oh, how close Edward was to the truth.

"So, we're going up to Port Angeles this Friday to go to the movies. Are you in?" Alice asked, stopping to grab her books from her locker.

"Who's we?" I mentally crossed my fingers in the hope that Edward was included in the 'we'.

"Edward and I. It's tradition that every second Friday of the month is movie day."

"Um, I'll check with my dad just in case, but it sounds like fun!" I said, excited that Edward will be there.

"Oh, and bring a change of clothes, we'll have a sleepover after!" Alice called over her shoulder as she skipped off to class.

Great… An Alice sleep over is going to be interesting, but I comforted myself with the fact that this Alice has to sleep at some point… I hope.

By the time Friday afternoon comes around, I realized that I had been so excited at the prospect of going to the movies with Edward and Alice that I hadn't thought to check to see what was playing. Just my luck, some zombie movie was on the schedule, causing an involuntary shudder from my body.

"Well, we can either see _Zombies' Revenge_ or _Popstar: The Sequel_." Edward stated, looking up at the schedule board.

"Zombies," Alice said automatically.

"Would anyone support my decision if I said Popstar 2?" I asked feebly, knowing the answer before I even finished the question.

"Nope. Don't tell you me you saw the first one…" Alice asked with total disbelief.

"I've never even heard of it, but anything is better than zombies at this point. I have a deathly fear of zombies that is entirely logical." I said, trying to control my hands from shaking at the mere idea of having to sit through a zombie movie.

"Really? Please explain this reason." Edward asked, smirking at me.

"Well, you know how people believe in the whole 2012 business and Armageddon? Well, I believe in a zombie apocalypse. Imagine being a zombie, walking aimlessly with no thought process and only wanting the one thing you can't find… brains! That's my biggest fear." I explained.

"That has got to be the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard… Anyway, you're sitting between me and Edward. This way you can't escape." She smiled devilishly while dragging me to the ticket booth.

We finally made it to our seats, and I was slightly comforted by the fact that I had Edward on one side of me. As the previews started to roll, my knees began to shake, and I found myself lightly bouncing in my seat. A few minutes later as the movie begins, my hands started to shake uncontrollably, and I began to play with the edge of my sweater. Forty five minutes passed and I found myself hugging my legs to my chest, burying my face in my knees every now and then. Finally, during what I hoped was the last epic zombie battle of the movie, Edward took pity on me and just was I about to cover my head with my sweater, he moved his arm from where it was resting on the back of my seat to around my shoulders. I was momentarily distracted from the movie at the feel of his warm soft arm around my back that I was unprepared when another zombie jumped out at the screen. I yelped and buried my face into his side, my hands covering my eyes. I didn't really pay attention to how long I sat there like that, but before I knew it, I felt Edward trying to untangle himself from my grasp as the credits played in the back ground.

"Bella, it's over. You can breathe now." He laughed, and I thought I saw a hint of a blush on his cheeks.

"It's over?" I asked, double checking the screen to make sure. "YES!" I jumped up, ready to leave this room.

"Wow, you really do hate zombie movies." Alice commented, shaking her head.

"Told you." I said, already climbing over her to get to the aisle. I was the first to make it out and decided to wait for them outside. As I was waiting, I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Hey, Bella, I didn't know you were here tonight." Mike Newton stated, looking a little disappointed that he was unaware of my friends.

"Yeah, I came with Alice and her brother." I said, nodding to him.

"That's cool… really cool. So I've been thinking, and I was wondering if maybe you'd like to hang out sometime, maybe dinner?" He asked and I suppressed a smile at the déjà vu that I felt. I saw Alice and Edward coming out of the theater in the corner of my eye and decided to change my usual answer to this question.

"Thanks for the offer, Mike. I'd like to hang out sometime since I'm new and all. It'd be great to see as much of Forks as I can." I said, giving him a sweet smile.

"Awesome, sounds great, Bella. I'll, um, talk to you at school and we can set a date." Mike happily said and walked away, repeatedly looking back and smiling back at me with an overeager expression.

"Did Mike just ask you out? I told you so!" Alice squealed, laughing at her foresight.

"Yeah," I said, sneaking a look at Edward and feeling inwardly smug that he looked slightly upset by this. His jaw was tight, and I recognized this as a sign of his emotion.

"Did you say yes?" She prodded.

"I said I'd like to see more of Forks and that I'm open to hang out some time." I said.

"There's not much to see in Forks that you haven't already seen." Edward said.

"True, but aren't there any cool, local spots that the tourists don't know?" I asked teasingly.

"Nope, none." Edward said in a tone that suggested the end of the subject.

"Ready to go?" Alice said after a short, awkward silence.

"Yeah, let's go." Edward said, leading us to the Volvo. At least some things never changed.

As we drove away from the theater and back to Forks, I saw a man with a killer smile and blue eyes waving at me and in the time that it had taken me to turn and look, he'd gone. I wonder how long he was there, and if he's following me everywhere now.

But the night isn't over yet, I still have a sleep over to survive through. I look up at the front seats, and catch Edwards's eye in the rear view mirror. He smiled at me, making his eyes twinkle in the shallow light. Then, as I was about to look away, he winked at me and my breath hitched. He silently chuckled and looked back at the road while I calmed my heartbeat. How was I ever going to survive knowing that human Edward is sleeping in the room next door, equal to me in every sense of the word, and knowing he doesn't have 80 years worth of self control under his belt?

I'm about to find out…

**Please Read and Review 3**


	6. Sleepover

**Here is the next chapter, hope you all like!**

**Thank you soo much to my beta andCUT, you are amazing and thanks for the help on this chapter, kudos to you!**

**Heres's a shou out to all of the lovely peopl that took the time out to review... **

**DutchGirl01, HollyAnneGibb, Y'know01, thepinktabby****, eidabella16, Montara **

**... you guys are amazing :)**

**SM owns all.**

**Please drop a review to let me know what you think**

As I lay there on Alice's bedroom floor trying to sleep, all I could see were flashes of horrifying flesh eating zombies. Not to mention it brought back unwanted memories of the time when Edward left me for my so called "own good", leaving me in a zombie-like state. I shuddered, not wanting to remember that particular time in our history together.

I peered over the mound of blankets and pillows strewn over the brightly decorated room, at Alice, verifying that she was asleep. I decided to make a break for it and grab a book from the library to read, hoping that the familiar words of Jane Austen would lull me to sleep. I carefully stood up, crossing my fingers that I wouldn't hit anything on my way out. I tiptoed over to the door and closed it behind me as I entered the hall way.

There didn't seem to be anyone up, so I let out my breath as I casually walked down the stairs to Carlisle's study and library, happy that I had a few minutes to myself in this familiar home. I noticed upon my arrival earlier that everything was the same, right down to the white couches, as they were in the other reality. The only things missing were the paintings of the Volturi and the graduation cap art. As I continued on my way to the study, I saw a light up ahead spilling out of the bottom of a closed door. I crept closer, fully aware that the light was coming from the library, and I could hear the faint notes coming from a piano. It was still too faint to hear, so I pressed my ear against the door, hoping to hear the notes better.

My breath hitched at I recognized the tune; it was my lullaby. I stood there for what felt like hours, listening to my song, a wide smile on my face as I knew the inspiration for its notes. Human Edward liked me, and by the sound of how dedicated he was to perfecting this song, he liked me a _lot._ Lost in my thoughts, I didn't realize that the music had stopped and steps were heading in my direction, until the door opened and I landed face first into warm strong arms. Unfortunately since I caught him off guard, he was unable to stay standing as he caught me mid fall and we both tumbled to the ground.

"Gah…" I moaned, clutching my head. "I think I head butted your shoulder."

"I think you crushed my leg." He laughed as I registered that the hard lump I landed on was, in fact, his leg.

"Oops, sorry," I said, scrambling off.

"It's okay, they're only minor injuries. How's your head?"

"I've had worse." I said as I rubbed what was sure to be a bruise tomorrow.

"I can believe that after sneaking a peak at your hospital file. I swear you've had more doctors' visits than Evil Knievel."

"Hey! Those are supposed to be private…" I grumbled, embarrassed at my un-coordination being so blatantly pointed out.

"Don't worry, I didn't peak. I was the one who picked up the package at the post office yesterday from your other doctor. I assumed it was your medical history from the forwarded address." He said, smirking at me. "Although, I feel maybe that I should have since you obviously have no problem spying on me." He teased.

"Oh… Sorry about that. I was just coming down to borrow a book to read before I went to sleep and I heard you playing. It was beautiful, I didn't want to interrupt." I said, smiling shyly at him. I liked this version of Edward. He seemed so relaxed and playful, teasing me the way he used to. He also seemed to act more and think less, something I had always wanted my Edward to do more of.

"Thanks, it's just a little something that came to m mind the other day. I've been trying to get all the notes down on paper so that I don't forget them," he said, lightly blushing at my compliment. He played with the edge of the nearest rug as we sat there silently for a few seconds.

"Well, when it's finished, it will be amazing." I finally said.

"Thanks, I'm hoping. So… can't sleep?" he asked.

"Nope. Zombies are trying to drag my under in my sleep." I said as a matter of fact, causing a chuckle to escape from his lips.

"Sorry about dragging you to see that, I didn't think you were that serious about it." He apologized.

"It's okay, I've lived worse." I said too quickly before I was able to stop. I regretted it the moment it came out.

"What you mean 'lived worse'?"

"Let's just saw I had a bad breakup and I kind of turned into a zombie for a bit. I stopped doing everything pretty much, except school and chores." I shrugged, hoping this was the end of the conversation. It was weird describing my breakup with Edward _to_ Edward.

"In that case, I completely understand. Breakups are harsh, no matter what. So you hungry? I was about to make myself a bowl of cereal." He said, rising to his feet.

"Mmm, sounds delicious. 5 star hotels have nothing on Edward Cullen." I teased.

"We aim to please," he said, turning around to wink at me as he led the way to the kitchen. He served us both cereal and we sat facing each other at the breakfast bar where there were high stools set up.

"So how did you end up here Bella Swan?" Edward teasingly interrogated me.

"Literally, by plane then car. Figuratively, by self imposed exile." Edward rolled his eyes at the comment and continued.

"Would you care to elaborate… on option two?"

"Well, long story short, my mom remarried so I decided to stay with my dad for awhile to give the newlyweds some alone time. Besides, I don't really see my dad too often. I'm surprised, I thought Alice would have told you?" I said.

"Alice is pretty good about keeping things to herself. But I gotta say, that's pretty noble of you, leaving hot sunny Phoenix for rainy Forks like that for your mom."

"Not really, it's just… right, you know?" Not really knowing how to explain it.

"You talk as though you've lived lifetimes… it's intimidating." He said, looking down at his cereal.

"Me? Intimidating?" I said, baffled by the idea. I mean, sure, my mom called me middle aged, but there was no way I was intimidating.

"Yeah… I mean, don't get me wrong, you're like a helpless kitten most of the time and it's endearing, but then you have these moments where it's like you're a fully fledged adult. Seriously, what teenager would care about their parents' happiness at the expense of their own? None that I know of."

"I guess you could say I grew up fast. My mom always called me middle aged at heart. Besides, I'm sure you and Alice would do anything to make Carlisle and Esme happy, am I right?"

"Yeah, probably. Well, it's definitely not a bad thing, you're quite refreshing actually." He said, throwing me one of my favorite smiles.

"Really?" I said, looking up at him through my eyelashes before looking back down at my cereal.

"Yeah," Edward smiled. He picked up our bowls and placed them in to the sink, then turned back to me. "So, is it safe to sleep yet?"

"Probably not. But you can go, I was just going to borrow a book and read until I fell asleep." I said, about to walk to the library. He reached out and gently grabbed my arms before quickly releasing me. He looked embarrassed by his outburst as a flush colored his cheeks.

"How about you don't read, and I don't go to sleep, and we watch a DVD instead? I'm not about to abandon you in your time of need and waking Alice up would only bring on round two of sleep over mania."

"Good point. I'll take you up on your DVD offer as long as you don't mind," I said.

"I'm wide awake, it's not a problem." He said. I inwardly congratulated myself for coming so far with Edward within the last couple of days. My plan of winning over Human Edward was working and I hoped that we would be together in no time. How amazing it would be to live a normal, human life with Edward as life had intended. I followed him to the living room and sat down in an overstuffed corner of the sofa. "What do you feel like watching?" He asked, turning towards me.

"Anything, I'm not picky." I said. "Not zombies." I reaffirmed.

"Well, for the sake of finding the very epitome of a non-zombie movie, how about Pride and Prejudice? I assume you like the movie since I notice you carry the book everywhere."

"Sounds great," I said, smiling at him. "Are you sure you don't want anything more manly?"

"Meh, manly is overrated." He smirked.

About an hour later, I was still comfortably watching the movie. The cushions on this sofa were quite large, so I wasn't entirely sure if Edward was still awake or not since he hadn't moved from the time he sat down.

"Psst… Edward, are you still awake?" I whispered lightly.

"Yeah… are you?"

"Obviously… Thanks for staying up with me. I'm sure it can't be fun babysitting Alice's friends."

"Anytime."

"Psst…." I faintly heard him chuckle this time.

"Yes, Bella?"

"You're completely enjoying this movie as much as I am." I said smugly.

"Nope, just enjoying the company… Psst, Bella?"

"Yeah…" I answered.

"Don't go out with Mike." He whispered, all humor gone from his voice.

I didn't know what to say, or how to answer. We sat there, unmoving, watching the movie. The tension was thick in the air, neither of us knowing quite what to do.

The old Bella returned with all of her insecurities for a second, and I felt like Drew Barrymore in Never Been Kissed, not quite knowing what I should do or how I should act. My hands fidgeted, and I could feel my muscles tensing as the sofa shifted and Edward scooted closer, his face never leaving the TV.

A few moments later he was inches away, and I had to hold back a snort of laughter. How ridiculous this must look to an outsider. This was something straight out of a John Hughes flick. And how could I be so nervous? I've kissed this man thousands of times for Christ's sake! But then again, I've never kissed Human Edward. I've always had to hold back, but this time I didn't have to. I sucked in a breath of air, my heart rate rising.

I fought an internal battle of sitting right where I was like a good girl and watching the movie while keeping my hands to myself, while the devil on my shoulder wanted to jump on his lap and kiss him with abandon. I was shaken out of my internal battle as Edward's hand covered my own.

"You're shaking." He commented, looking at me for the first time since he moved closer.

"I'm nervous." I admitted, still unsure of what to do.

"Aren't we a pair," He breathed. "You intimidate me, and I make you nervous. What are we going to do about that?" He chuckled nervously, leaning closer slightly.

"I could think of a few ideas." I said, biting my bottom lip as I nervously glanced at his own slightly parted lips.

"Bella…?" He whispered, ending with what sounded like a question.

"Hmmm…" I hummed in acknowledgement. I wondered if kissing human Edward meant I was cheating on vampire Edward… I hoped not.

"I'm going to kiss you now, if that's okay with you?" He asked tentatively, melting my heart at his gentlemanly manners.

"Okay." I whispered right back to him.

Our eyes closed slowly as we tilted our heads to the side and our faces slowly moved forward. We were so close, I could feel the heat of his breath on my face and we lightly touched, with a gentle soft brush of lips, so delicate and chaste. I pulled back first, anxious to see what his reaction was, whether he regretted it or not. I leaned back far enough to see his eyes wide in wonder, staring back at me. Self-conscious, I began to apologize for being so forward before he attacked my lips again, this time all chasteness leaving the building. His hands fumbled in my hair as he pulled me closer to him, and I for my part drew him closer to me, practically sitting on him. His kiss, so full of passion and want, greedily devouring my lips. I lost track of time while enjoying this new sensation. Who knew that human kisses could be so…so… passionate! I leaned back, desperate for air, bringing the tips of my fingers to my already kiss swollen lips, and looked at Edward. He was breathing hard, trying to control himself. I had never seen him lose control like that, reminding me of how I probably was with the Vampire version of Edward.

We sat there, controlling our breathing, smiling at each other. I had finally broken into Edward Cullen's world, one step closer to living life mortally as it should be. Slowly, he took my hand, bringing it to his lips, and kissed each and every finger before folding my hand within his own.

"Bella Swan… Will you be my girlfriend?"

**Please read & review :)**


	7. Deja Vu

**Here is the next chapter, hope you all like!**

**Thank you soo much to my beta andCUT, you are amazing and thanks for the help on this chapter, kudos to you!**

**Heres's a shout out to all of the lovely people that took the time out to review...**

_**DutchGirl01, HollyAnneGibb, Y'know01, thepinktabby, eidabella16, Montara, Ninasa1122, Switzygirl, juney83uk, babyA, Emochan **_

**... you guys are amazing :)**

**SM owns all.**

**Please drop a review to let me know what you think**

"You _what_?" Alice shrieked, her jaw practically hitting the bed as she looked at me in amazement.

"I told him I had to think about it." I said, trying to show her my reasoning on this. "Look, I don't want to hurt our friendship. If this isn't okay with you, then I'm not okay with it. I won't date your brother if it means that you and I can be as close as we were. I didn't want you to think that I was only your friend for Edward."

"Of course I don't think that, silly Bella. You and I are destined to be best friends, remember? Besides, I was hoping you and Edward would hit it off because how awesome would that be, right? My two favorite people dating would be perfect!"

"So you're okay with this?"

"Of course I am! Come on, let's do something to this hair of yours, it has to be presentable as your first official day as my brother's girlfriend." She said, climbing off the bed to turn on her curling iron.

45 minutes and 2 burns later, I was descending the stairs in some jean shorts that Alice had said I just had to wear, with an eggplant colored Henley that I insisted I wear, complete with some low top converse. Alice had gotten her way in adding some curls to my already wavy hair, after I almost burned my ear off. Thankfully, she kept it simple with makeup, just sticking with a light layer of mascara.

Sitting at the kitchen table was Edward, raking his fingers through his hair nervously as he read the paper.

"Hey." I said, walking over to pour myself a bowl of cereal. I must have startled him, because he quickly stood up from the table, nearly knocking his chair over and nervously sat down again. I smiled to myself, thinking it was nice to surprise him for a change.

"Hi, Bella, you look amazing… wow, my sister really pulled in the reins today." He said, appreciatively appraising me.

"Well, she did get her way with the shorts and hair, but I put my foot down on the rest." I said, smiling at him.

"So…what'd she say…about us, I mean?" He asked nervously, raking his fingers through his hair once more. I didn't remember Edward always being so nervous all the time, it was different. I sat down next to him at the table, taking my time as I reached for a napkin and arranged my spoon and bowl perfectly. I looked up at him and smiled before telling him she was okay with it, which meant that I was okay with it. "Really? So, you'll go out with me then?" He asked eagerly.

"Of course." I said smiling at him as he took my hand in his. He leaned over to give me a light kiss, and I couldn't help but think how this was all turning out perfectly.

A few hours later, we were wandering the streets of Port Angeles, trying to visit every single used book shop. I was one a mission to fill out my bookcase, while Edward just seemed happy to keep me company. Alice had long decided that she would spend the rest of the afternoon in thrift shops looking for 'vintage treasures', as she called them.

Edward and I walked hand in hand to each shop, sometimes pausing to give one another a quick kiss on the cheek or to look in a window. It was also one of those rare sunny days in Washington, where the warm sun was welcoming on my skin. I couldn't help reveling in the fact that here Edward and I were window shopping in Port Angeles on a sunny day and he didn't sparkle like I was used to. Sure, it was odd not to see the shimmering brilliance I had become accustomed to, but I couldn't help but smile in the fact that this was something that I could have never done in the other life.

"So, I was thinking of trying that new Italian place for dinner down the street. I heard it was pretty good. What do you say?" Edward asked, hugging me to him.

"Sounds great. I hear they have amazing mushroom ravioli." I said, internally laughing at the irony. This was the setting of my first date with Vampire Edward too.

We slowly made our way to the restaurant, talking about school and childhood stories with one another when I noticed something that set me on edge… this street looked eerily familiar.

"Um, Edward… I think we should go back. Maybe take a main road to the restaurant?" I asked nervously, eyeing the group of men farther up on the other side of the street.

"The restaurant is just around the corner, this is a shortcut." He said, smiling down at me.

"I… I know. But those guys look pretty wasted, and I just don't want something to happen is all." I said, gripping his hand tighter.

"Don't worry, Bella, I'll protect you. Besides. I doubt they'd be stupid enough to try anything in broad daylight."

_Yeah, that's what _you_ think, _I internally said, hoping that he was right. We continued walking, passing the drunk college guys, and I started to relax until we heard footsteps quickly gaining on us. Edward groaned, and looked back and instantly swore to himself.

"Damn, I guess they are stupid. Come on, let's see if we can make it to the end of the road into more pedestrian traffic." Edward said, and we quickened our pace, trying to make it to the end of the road. Finally, what felt like hours later, even though it was probably 20 seconds, we made it around the corner only to find that the restaurant wasn't there. We were lost.

"Edward… What are we going to do? Any second those guys are going to come around that corner." I said, trying hard to remember those self defense classes Renee made me take as a kid.

"Come on, let's run. If they catch up, you keep running Bella, got it?" Edward said, gripping my hand tightly. "Go."

We ran as fast as we could manage, trying desperately to reach a busy street. I was surprised that I had not tripped, but I was hoping not to jinx myself. Just when I thought we were going to make it to the next street over, three of the drunk college guys stepped out of a side alley in front of us.

"Going somewhere, Sugar?" One of the sleazy guys asked, staring right at me. Edward tensed up, his fists balling up at his sides.

"You're going to leave her alone." Edward growled out.

"Now what gave you that impression kid? Not me. I think we were gonna have ourselves a nice little party tonight, boys. Jack, why don't you take care of the kid, were gonna see if the girl likes to party." One of the college guys said, drunkenly walking over to us.

For the first time, I knew what it was like to be truly afraid. Edward was human, what kind of fight could he really put up against 6 college guys? This was the first time that I was scared in Edward's presence.

"Bella, I'm going to distract them. They're drunk, so it won't be hard. But I want you to run, okay? Run and go get some help. Don't stop, you got it?" Edward whispered, getting ready to punch the nearest sleazy college guy.

"Edward no, I can't leave you. I can fight too." I said, knowing my limited training in self defense maybe could at least help me take out one of the guys.

"Bella, please listen to me?" He begged, and I heard some of the old Edward in his voice.

"No." I said, standing firm in my resolve.

Just as Edward was about to push back one of the closer guys, and I was readying my stance to push my palm up a guys face to break his nose, a shiny silver Volvo zoomed down the Alley. _Thank god for Pixies!_

"Alice!" Edward and I both breathed in relief. She skidded to a stop about a foot away from us, nearly hitting a few of the collage jerks that were standing there.

"Chop chop guys, I think we've got to get out of here. " She said, rushing us into the car. Two seconds later, before we even had a chance to close the door, Alice was off down the street, zooming past red lights and shops until we were on our way back to Forks.

"What the heck? I leave you two alone for a couple of hours and you almost get mugged?" Alice vents, clearly still rattled by what could have happened.

"I think a lot worse than mugged, Alice." Edward said from the back seat. He looked shaken too, so I climbed over the center console from the front to be able to sit with him in the back. He held me to him, kissing my forehead and eyelids, cheeks, then lips softly, caressing my hair away from my face.

"God, that scared me, Bella. I thought for sure…" he said, letting his sentence drift away. His eyes were still guarded, and he was clearly still upset.

"Shh… it's okay, we're okay. It's over." I said, trying to soothe him.

"You look okay about this, are you sure you're not going into shock or something?" He said, as Alice eyed me over the rear mirror.

"I'm fine. I'm sort of used to bad things happening around me. Stick with me, and you'll see much worse." I joked. "I'm like a magnet for disaster."

"How did you find us anyway Alice?" Edward asked.

"I told you, I can see the future remember?" She said, winking at us in the mirror. I snuggled closer into Edward as we made our way back to Forks, so happy that we were both safe.

"You didn't tell me that martial arts are necessary for dating you." He said, smirking at me slightly.

"And zombie slaying skills, you can't forget those." Alice quipped from the front.

"What a first date..." Edward said, shaking his head. "For the record, it was not supposed to end that way."

"Well, at least it will be memorable." I smiled, leaning up to kiss him.

We sat back in comfortable silence, looking out the window and holding each other. We decided to stop into town at the diner for dinner, a safer bet than our original plan.

Walking into the diner, I was comforted to see all the familiar faces around me. We sat in a booth in the back, and I was thrilled to be having a normal moment with my best friend and boyfriend. We ate hamburgers and drank milkshakes, and shared a giant basket of French fries just as any teenager would do on a Saturday night.

I should have known it wasn't meant to last. Who I saw standing across the street took my breath away…

**Please read and review :)**


	8. Deal with the Devil

**Here is the next chapter, hope you all like! BTW... I just carved my very first pumpkin and I must say it was pretty epic :) it was underoath themed :]**

**Thank you soo much to my beta andCUT, you are amazing and thanks for the help on this chapter, kudos to you!**

**Heres's a shout out to all of the lovely people that took the time out to review...**

_**DutchGirl01, HollyAnneGibb, Y'know01, thepinktabby, eidabella16, Montara, Ninasa1122, Switzygirl, juney83uk, babyA, Emochan, **_**pinkygapi****, ****xxAngel of deathxx22**

**... you guys are amazing :)**

**SM owns all.**

**Please drop a review to let me know what you think**

_I should have known it wasn't meant to last. Who I saw standing across the street took my breath away…_

I choked on the French fry I had just swallowed, coughing as it lodged in my throat on the way out.

"Bella, is everything alright? It looks like you've seen a ghost or something." Alice said, rubbing my back soothingly.

"Everything's fine!" I squeaked out, a bit too enthusiastically. "Great, things are great… just choked on a fry, nothing's wrong." I said to calm Alice and Edward down. My stomach churned as I glanced at the now empty spot across the street, and I had to pull myself together before I had a nervous breakdown.

_Why now? Why are they here? What possible reason could lead them here?_ I asked myself. I shut my eyes, trying to remain calm in front of Alice and Edward, forcing myself to smile and open my eyes and repeat that I was fine. The words never left my mouth as the object of my terror was standing mere feet away looking at me curiously.

"Can we help you?" The waitress Paulette asked Jasper, or at least, this version of Jasper.

"Yes ma'am, I need a table for myself and my little sister and brother here please?" Jasper said motioning to two small figures behind him… Alec and Jane.

"Of course, right this way." Paulette said, motioning them to a booth in the far corner opposite of ours.

I silently watched in horror as they sat, eyes blood red with recently sated thirst.

"Earth to Bella, you okay?" Edward said, waving his hand in front of my eyes. Quickly, Jasper's eyes flitted up to meet mine, a curious expression on his face, then away back to Jane.

"Yeah, sorry. I was just thinking about how I hope I don't fail that quiz on Wednesday." I lied, hoping I gave a convincing enough lie.

I tried to avoid eye contact with Jasper again, but would occasionally look over to see him staring with that same odd expression again. Finally, after Alice and Edward were finished eating, we got up and started to make our way out. In my opinion, we couldn't be leaving fast enough.

I was about to sigh in relief once we made it to Alice's car if a certain southern vampire wasn't leaning against it.

"Hello, darlin', it's a nice car you got here, you mind taking me out for a spin?" Jasper drawled in his southern Gentleman accent to Alice. Alice, entranced almost, just stood there staring at him, reminding me of the blank looks she used to get whenever she would get a vision. A vision! Maybe that's exactly what was happening. No sooner had I thought it when she snapped out of it and gave him a dazzling smile, seemingly catching him off guard and dazzling him as well.

"Well as much as I'd love to, we've got people to see and places to go. Besides, I have a pretty strong feeling I'll be seeing you again." She said, winking at him as she side stepped him and got in her car. "You guys coming?" She asked before closing her door.

"Come on Bella, let's go." Edward said, helping me in the car and climbing in after me. We drove off leaving Jasper, dazed and confused, in our wake.

"Did you know that guy, Alice?" I asked, dearly hoping she hasn't run across him before.

"Nope, never. He was pretty cute though, I wouldn't mind seeing him again." She giggled.

"I hope not…" I said, still worried about Alice. If I knew Jasper and his connection to Alice, then I knew this wasn't the last we would see of him. And for him to be here with Alec and Jane just didn't sit well with me. What business could they have together?

After we got back to Edward's home, I decided it was about time to head back home. During the short drive back I tried thinking to myself what business could bring the Volturi and Jasper together and I could not make a connection. If there was no vampire Alice in this version of the world, then that means that Jasper never became a vegetarian. It also means that he probably stayed nomadic when the Southern Covens were destroyed. So when did he team up with the Volturi and why?

I chewed this over in my head as I unlocked the door to the house, noticing Charlie must have left for his nightshift already. Dropping my bag of dirty clothes in the laundry room, I headed to my room.

"Nothing is making any sense here…" I mumbled to myself, fully exasperated over the entire Jasper information.

"You're telling me." A southern accent smoothly spoke from the rocking chair on the opposite side of my room causing me to jump and hold back a scream. Before I could do anything, I felt a brush of wind as my door slammed and locked and Jasper was back in the chair again. "Would you mind explaining to me why you lied throughout most of your dinner tonight please?"

"Wh-what are you t-t-talking about?" I stammered out.

"You hid terribly the fact that you were trying to avoid my eye contact and lied to your friends about worrying over some mundane class assignment. Why was I so intriguing and terrifying for you to see?" He asked with some amusement.

"You creeped me out." I said, hoping this would pass.

"Liar."

"You remind me of someone I once knew." I said.

"Still lying, but closer to the truth this time. I've gotta warn you darlin', I can't tell what you're hiding from me exactly, but I can sense you're omitting some vital information. So it might be best to start fessing up soon before my patience runs out." Jasper said.

"Fine, I'll say it but you won't believe me. Technically, we have met before, but in another universe. I literally woke up one day and my life was different, people were different. I know you're a vampire," I said, surprise evident on his face, "and I know this because I was engaged to your brother Edward in my other life. He was the guy I was with earlier. You were also married to his sister Alice, the girl with the nice car. But in my other life, you were all vampires. Alice could see the future, you could sense and manipulate emotions, and Edward could read minds. Then one day, I wake up and I'm here. Alice and Edward are human, and you're still you, but you're with the bad guys. Look, I can tell you think I'm nuts, but this is the honest to God truth." I said, slightly panting at how fast I tried to explain this before he shut me up. I didn't think he would let me explain since it was so farfetched.

"It definitely sounds like a farce, but surprisingly I know you're telling the truth. Not only do I feel it, but there's no other way you would know about my gift." He said, giving me a thoughtful expression.

"So you believe me?" I asked.

"Yes, surprisingly."

"So, what are you going to do to me then?" I asked, still hoping that she wouldn't kill me.

"You surprise me. You fear for your life from me, yet I sense that you trust me. Why is that?"

"Didn't you listen? I was almost your sister in law. In my other life, we weren't exactly close, but I was best friends with your wife and we all respected and looked up to you. I'm also afraid because I know that the man that I knew you to be was partly thanks to Alice. I know you had a hard beginning in this lifestyle. Plus, I don't trust Alec and Jane and I'm afraid of why you're here with them." I said, finally giving up and sitting on my bed before I collapsed from the fading adrenaline.

"No need to worry about Alec and Jane, they're out hunting. They can't seem to ever get enough. I still haven't decided if I'm going to let you live or not, you are quite the liability. Although, Aro might be interested in you…" He said.

"Why would Aro be interested in me?" I asked.

"The reason I'm here with Alec and Jane is for a talent acquisition trip. We are looking for potentials to add to the ranks. And thanks to you, we now have three candidates. A mind reader, a psychic, and you, the girl who can travel dimensions." He said bluntly.

"You can't! You can't take us to Aro, he'll kill up and turn us in to vampires for sure!" I argued.

"That's kind of the point, darlin'." Jasper said darkly.

"You can't do this. What would you condemn more people to a lifestyle you yourself despise? I know you, Jasper, I know that despite how powerful and great you may feel sometimes, you still feel guilty over every single victim. You know how much pain and fear you inflict and you hate it. Why do this to us?" I tried to reason. He sat, still listening, not showing whether my reasoning was working or not.

"You said we were married, me and the girl from earlier… was she happy?" He asked quietly, almost so quiet I couldn't hear it.

"Yes… yes she was happy. She loved you, you were her soul mate. You brought out the best in each other. You know, she waited in a diner for you in my other life because she saw you coming and just knew that her future was meant to be with you. She helped you overcome the guilt. I think she could still feel a connection when you spoke to her today." I said gently.

"And he… he was my brother?" Jasper asked again, his voice sounding slightly vulnerable for a vampire.

"Yes, Edward was your brother. The story is that Carlisle was the first changed, and out of loneliness he changed Edward. A few years later Esme was changed and they became a sort of family. Then Rosalie and Emmett were changed, and you and Alice arrived one day and stayed. You created the most mix-match group, but you were all family. You also all abstained from human blood and survived only on animal blood." I explained.

"I've heard of some that have survived only on animal blood, the Denali clan, I believe." He said, nodding his head. "So she loved me… It's nice to know that I could have deserved her in another life."

"You still could…" I said.

"And how would you propose this?" He asked, raising his eyebrow at me.

"You don't turn us in to Aro. You can leave them you know, and court Alice. After some time, you could explain what you are and let her choose whether this is the life for her. That's what I did with Edward. I knew their secret and I still was willing to marry him and change into a vampire to stay with him forever. You can give her that chance…" I said, letting it sink in.

"I can't believe I'm agreeing to this, but you've got yourself a deal. I won't say a word to Jane, but you've got to help me out on the Alice front." He said, standing up.

"Help you out how?"

"Put in a good word, and help with the information of what I am when the time is right." He said

"Deal, as long as you promise to do your best to never hurt her. What happens if Alice accidently gets a paper cut or something in your presence? How will you control yourself?"

"Maybe I'll give that Denali coven a chance before I come back here."

"That might be a good idea." I said, shaking his hand to finalize our deal. "And Jasper…Thank you."

"You're more than welcome, darlin', you gave me a glimpse into a life today that I didn't think would ever be a possibility for me, thank you. I'll keep up my end of the deal and will be seeing you around."

"Thank you." I said, watching him jump from the window and out into the darkness. I closed my window thinking I had no idea that I would be making deals with Jasper when I woke up thismorning_._ The universe is a crazy thing, it's as if Edward and Alice were fated to become vampires.

**Please read and review :)**


	9. Dangerous Liasons

**I am soooo ridiculously sorry for the long wait! Let's just say real life is kicking my butt right now lol Hope you like the chapter and the next is alredy in the works. I made this one extra long just for you guys 3**

**Thank you soo much to my beta andCUT, you are amazing and thanks for the help on this chapter, kudos to you!**

**Heres's a shout out to all of the lovely people that took the time out to review...**

_**DutchGirl01, HollyAnneGibb, Y'know01, thepinktabby, eidabella16, Montara, Ninasa1122, Switzygirl, juney83uk, babyA, Emochan, **_**pinkygapi****, ****xxAngel of deathxx22, The Gratest Pen Name Ever**

**... you guys are amazing ^_^**

**SM owns all.**

**Please drop a review to let me know what you think**

The following week passed by in a blur. School continued on as usual, aside from the official announcement that Edward Cullen was off the market. Jessica Stanley was devastated, as well as the majority of the female population at Forks High school.

Alice and I shared classes together, and Edward and I spent every lunch practically unable to keep our hands off of each other. It was the type of high school experience I had dreamed of. No more fear of being killed in the night by the Volturri or some rogue Vampire. No more Edward and Jacob drama to deal with. No more drama period.

My relationship with Edward was even more perfect outside of school. We spent most afternoons either sprawled on his bed reading or listening to music, or at my house doing home work. We also tested the boundaries of our physical relationship, something that I could never do with Vampire Edward. It was nice to finally see what being a normal teenager was all about.

Then came Jasper; he made true on his promise not to draw attention to Edward and Alice, sending Jane away to Seattle to scope out talent. He would occasionally 'happen' to run into us at the diner or in Port Angeles, and Alice was definitely smitten.

All in all, my fairytale was just starting to begin… That is, until I saw something that made my whole Cinderella story come crashing down.

I had just gotten out of Gym class and was making my way over to where I usually met Alice and Edward in the parking lot. I could see Alice hopping excitedly, and Edward was smiling broadly. There was a third person with them, but I couldn't quite make out who it was, since Alice was in my way. Just as I was about 50 feet away, the third person began to walk away. That was when I recognized who it was and stopped dead in my tracks.

"Bella! Bella, Bella, Bella… You won't believe what just happened. Jasper has these awesome friends in town and they invited us to a party! We have to go!" Alice squealed.

"Yeah, his sister just invited us. I think she said her name was Jane. You just missed her." Edward said taking my hand. "Hey, what's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"You guys can't go to that party!" I all but begged them, the terror evident on my face. "You don't even know who they are." I said, trying to calm my voice.

"They're Jasper's friends, of course they're okay." Alice said, brushing off my concern.

"It's okay Bella, his sister looks barely older than 12, I'm sure it will be fine." Edward said, walking me to my truck.

"You don't understand, you can't go to this party. I have a really bad feeling about this. You can't go. Promise me you won't go, please Edward?" I begged, tears threatening to escape.

"Whoa, calm down Bella. It's okay, it's not like anyone is going to die, just calm down." Edward said, hugging me to him. "I gotta go to keep an eye on Alice, but I promise that right after, I'll come over and sneak into your room if I have to." He said smiling down at me.

He wasn't going to listen. He thought that everything would be fine. What he didn't know was who exactly Jane was. I silently unlocked the truck and got inside, tears making their way down my cheek. This all reminded me of my other life when James threatened Charlie's life and Edward begged me to leave forks with him. My mind frantically though of what to do, and I instantly used an idea that was low and petty and might possibly work.

"If you go tomorrow to the party, we're over." I said, trying my hardest to sound as though it were true.

"What? Bella, what are you talking about?" Edward asked, confusion written all over his face.

"If you go that party tomorrow, I'm breaking up with you. It's your choice, the party or me." I said again, bringing my eyes level with his. I prayed to god that I was worth more than some party to Edward. I knew this was a low blow as far as girlfriend requests went, but I couldn't think of another way to get him to promise not to go without telling him the whole truth.

"You're seriously making me choose between you and a stupid party?" His eyes were wide, full of disbelief. "I can't believe you're serious. Bella, it's just a stupid party, I'll be there for maybe two hours. You can even go with me if you don't trust me. I'm only going to watch out for Alice." He said, the frustration and hurt clear in his tone.

"I trust you Edward, I just don't trust _them._ You have to choose, me or the party." I said, jumping into the truck and turning my keys into the ignition.

"I can't believe you want me to choose. Can't we talk about this?" He said, reaching through the door trying to turn off the truck.

"I can't believe you're hesitating!" I yelled, knowing how pathetic it sounded even to my own ears. It was a low blow to guilt him into this, but he couldn't go to this party that Jane was hosting. He would never make it out alive if he did. "Obviously I don't mean that much you." I said, pulling my door from his grasp and closing it.

I watched as he tried to open my door again, asking me though the glass to just talk to him and don't go. I drove off toward home, the tears dripping down my cheeks. I just hoped that I had guilted him into not going to that party.

It still didn't solve the bigger picture…Jane knew. She knew Alice and Edward were special, and I know she wouldn't stop until she had them. So getting Edward and Alice not to go to the party was one thing, but hiding them from Jane forever would be the hard part. I would have to enlist Jaspers help. The only thing I could think of now was to tell Edward everything. I just hoped he wouldn't think I was crazy.

Later, after making Charlie dinner and saying I was spending the night with Alice, I found myself parked outside of the Cullen house. I was here to tell Edward the truth. I wasn't entirely sure how I would tell him, but he deserved to know everything. I walked up the steps, noticing that both Esme and Carlisle's cars were gone. Just as I was about to ring the doorbell, Alice opened the front door, Jasper by her side. I had called Jasper earlier to let him know that Jane was back and he had rushed to Alice and Edward's house even before I had a chance to hang up to make sure that they were safe.

"You have a lot of explaining to do Bella." Alice said seriously. "He's up in his room blaring that ridiculous emo music." She said, letting me in.

"I know Alice; I have to talk to him. See you later?"

"Yeah, probably. Jasper and I were just going to the diner. Now go talk to him." Alice said, grabbing her jacket and walking out with Jasper. Jasper gave me a look, and I knew instantly what it meant. It was the same look he had when we found out Victoria's army was on its way. It was the look that said that he would do everything to make sure Alice made it out alive, even if it meant sacrifice. Maybe even sacrificing Edward and I for her, I wouldn't put it past this version of Jasper.

I walked up the stairs to Edward's room, only tripping once on the way up. I tried knocking on his door, but the music was so loud that I doubted he heard me. I slowly opened his door, peeking in to make sure he was decent. I found Edward lying on his bed, eyes closed, listening to the music. I slowly walked to his stereo and pressed the off button, silencing the room.

"I told you I wanted to be alone Alice!" Edward snapped, rising up from the bed. "Oh… Bella. What are you doing here?" Edward scowled at me once he realized it wasn't Alice.

"I came to talk." I said quietly, looking to the floor, hoping that it would swallow me up.

"I thought you didn't want to talk, I mean, since you drove off." He said with an edge to his voice. This was a side of Edward I had never seen before, and I would be lying if I said I didn't like this side of him. Edward had always been so controlled and reserved, and this Edward was intense and passionate and wasn't afraid to let go of his emotions.

"Would you stop being a jerk Edward, I'm seriously here to talk to you okay? There's a lot that I think you deserve to know, and once you know everything, things will change. Your entire world as you know it is about to be turned upside down." I said while walking to his bed and sitting down. I waited while Edward slowly sat back down, looking at me skeptically.

"You're confusing me Bella, what's going on?" Edward asked, less of the edge in his voice, and more worry.

"You have to promise me that you'll listen, and that you won't freak out okay?" I said, grasping his hands tightly.

"I promise." He said, leaning in and brushing a kiss along my cheek. "It's nice to see you don't hate me anymore." He said, giving me a small smile while brushing my hair behind my ear.

"After this conversation, you might hate _me_." I joked nervously. "Okay, I'm just going to let it all out… Edward, do you believe in alternate universes?" I asked.

"No…" He said the confusion clear on his face.

"What about Déjà vu?"

"Can't say that I do. Bella, where are you going with this? I thought you said we were going to have an important conversation."

"Don't freak out okay? A month ago I was engaged, and I woke up and I ended up here." I began.

"You were _engaged_? Is this what this is about? You left a crazy ex fiancée back in Phoenix. Wait a minute, aren't you too young to be engaged?" He said quickly and nervously.

"No, no, no… You've got it wrong. I was engaged to you, Edward. We were going to be married. Then one morning I woke up, and my entire life was different. We were back in High School and you had no idea who I was." I tried to explain quickly.

"Are you saying you imagined you and I getting married?" He asked, even more confused now.

"No, I didn't imagine it, it was real. "

"Bella, are you feeling alright. I think maybe you should lie down. I can call my dad, and he can come check you out after work." Edward said, feeling my forehead for a fever that wasn't there.

"Edward, will you listen to me! I'm trying to explain something very important here. Look, you were different before. You… you were a Vampire." I breathed, waiting for his response. I looked at him waiting for something and what I got was laughter.

"You've got to be kidding me? I was a vampire? Are you sure you weren't dreaming Bella?" He said, still laughing.

"I'm serious Edward. You were a Vampire, and we were getting married. The reason I am telling you all of this is because Jane is a vampire too. That's why I was freaking out earlier when I caught you talking to her. She is a real life vampire and she wants you Edward. She wants both you and Alice. She's dangerous, and she's on a talent acquisition hunt to find more gifted Vampires for a clan in Italy. The reason she wants you is because you can read minds as a vampire, and Alice can see the future. Haven't you ever wondered about Alice's uncanny knack for guessing what's about to happen? As a vampire, your human talents are stronger, and that's what Jane is hunting. You have to believe me when I tell you that you're in danger." I explained, trying to convey the seriousness of the situation.

Edward sat there, looking to me then to the floor, as if he was trying to process everything he was hearing. Gently, he removed his hands from mine and stood up, pacing the small space in his room.

"Are you sure you're not on some crazy medication that is making you dream up these stories Bella? My dad can help you if we can just call him." Edward said softly, like he was trying not to upset me.

"Seriously? You think I'm crazy! You're so stubborn Edward. In every lifetime you are. I get that this is a lot to take in, but I'm telling you the truth. The only way that I can think to make you believe me so soon in to show you proof. Hold on, let me text Alice." I said, pulling out my phone and texting Alice that she and Jasper needed to get here ASAP.

"What does my sister have to do with this? Is this some type of prank that she put you up to?" He asked.

"This isn't a prank. It's not Alice that I need, it's Jasper. He's a Vampire and he can prove it to you." I said matter of fact.

"This is just sounding more ridiculous by the minute. You mean to tell me that by sisters new boyfriend is a Vampire?"

"Yes, that's right. They were married actually in my world, the one where we were engaged." I explained.

"Ok, so say I believe this crazy story, hypothetically speaking. Why in the world would you let my sister date a Vampire?" He asked me still treating it like a joke.

"Jasper loves your sister. Always has, always will. You could say that their soul mates. He wouldn't hurt her. Just because he's a vampire doesn't make him bad. There are some who choose to live off of animal blood rather than human blood. Jasper is willing to try an animal diet if it means that he's worthy of Alice." I said, hearing Alice's Porsche drive up. "They're here, come on lets go outside."

"This is ridiculous, but I'll play along, let's go." Edward said, leading the way to the front yard...

**Please read and review ^_^**


	10. Update!

So life gets crazy sometimes, and you find that you don't really have the free time you imagined you'd have once you had the grown up job and grown up apartment. Apparently it takes alot of overtime to pay for all the nice adult things you wanted as a kid.

Needless to say, I've been busy.

But there's a bright side... I'm writing again.

So look out for updated chapters soon! I promise I haven't forgotten about these stories in my head...

XOXO

-Darling C


End file.
